


Having A Super Cool Unique Trait Means You Can't Get Replaced Right?

by KJ1704



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ1704/pseuds/KJ1704
Summary: After the whole squip incident Michael felt like he needed something special about himself so that Jeremy wouldn’t leave him again and so he couldn’t get replaced. Because if there’s something unique about you that makes you worth keeping around how could anyone replace you?





	Having A Super Cool Unique Trait Means You Can't Get Replaced Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I have no idea what I'm doing. Feedback is very appreciated.

After the whole squip incident Michael felt like he needed something special about himself so that Jeremy wouldn’t leave him again and so he couldn’t get replaced. Because if there’s something unique about you that makes you worth keeping around how could anyone replace you? It definitely didn’t help that they were in a larger group now because as much as he enjoyed everyone’s company it also made it easier for his Good Unique Traits to be taken. 

Red jumper? That was his thing. But apparently not as Jake also had one too. There were obvious differences but still; Michael needed something recognisable about him. Something so that when people saw him from a distance they could know that it was him. But that’s gone. 

Michael isn’t even the tallest or the shortest. He’s not height isn’t something people could recognise him by. His glasses were hard to see from a distance and so were his headphones. He hoped at least the combination of red jumper, glasses and headphones was enough. 

So Phase 1: Recognisable From A Distance – sort of complete. (He can work on that.) It was time for Phase Two (the more important one honestly in terms of sticking around. After all, people don’t hang out with other people because of their fashion.) (Or maybe sometimes they do? He’s not entirely sure.)

Anyway, Phase Two: Unique And Cool Thing About Himself. 

Firstly, it was video games. 

He and Jeremy would hang out and play video games and that was their thing. But then the others wanted to play and so of course he said “Hell yeah!” Because it was a lot of fun and he genuinely enjoyed it. Besides, he was told that he should have more friends so he’s not just dependent on Jeremy as that could get messy for both of them. He and Jeremy were still the best duo but it wasn’t the same now that Jeremy could play video games with anyone. 

But whatever. So could he so that’s good. It just means that his Super Cool Unique Trait is gone. 

But he could find another one! 

Love of the 90s? Probably lame before but since the incident with the squip (considering it was that love that saved everyone) it was pretty cool. Except it got too cool. Because now some others in the group wanted to know more about it/listen to the music/played the games. So that Totally Unique Trait? Gone. 

But that was fine! More people to talk about his love of the 90s with. At least he knew they actually listened and cared about what he was saying. So… another trait. 

However, the Love Of The 90s Trait did have one thing that no one else could take. No one else knew where to find discontinued things like Mountain Dew Red and Crystal Pepsi and all that. He made sure everyone had a generous stock of Mountain Dew Red in their house so they didn’t need to come to him every time they needed some as sometimes that was impossible. Every now and again though someone would have a bad day or week or month and come to him asking to top up their stash. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t last. Rich or Chloe or Jenna or someone (Michael didn’t really remember who it was he was too busy trying to keep calm) suggested that he told them how to get it.  
“We just don’t want to bother you.”  
He assured them it was fine and he didn’t mind.  
But then:  
“Yeah but also what if you’re not here when we really need some? We’re going to have to know how to get it.”  
And that was fair. Michael couldn’t always be around. The unfortunate bit was when his mind decided to supply him with the thought that this was them trying to make sure they weren’t dependent on him for anything important so they could finally kick him out.  
He just accepted it, said something along the lines of “yeah that’s fair” and gave them all instructions.

And it was fine honestly!

Except now he didn’t know what his Super Cool Unique Trait was. Which yeah he totally wasn’t panicking about. (He was.)

Music taste? No.  
Games? No.  
What else?  
Jumper? No.  
Headphones? No.  
None of that was enough. 

But it’s cool. He could fix Phase Two later. For now? Phase Three (Knowing About Other People’s Interests) would have to do. 

If Michael knew one thing it was that people loved to talk about their current interests – whether it be a song that they really like or a movie they recently watched. He also knew that sometimes? You didn’t really have anyone to talk to. So he made himself the person people could talk to.

He spent at least a month getting enough information to have a full conversation with everyone in the group about whatever they currently like. And it worked!

So Phase One? Kinda working.  
Phase Two? Blank.  
Phase Three? Hella working.

In fact, it worked so well that people started coming to him for other things as well. Including crushes and gossip. Which was nice because he knew that they didn’t need to tell him that but they did anyway. So that must’ve meant they wanted to.

Phase Four: Always Being Available.

Michael made sure that he sat in the middle of the group (not when they were in a circle, when they were at tables and stuff). This allowed him to be present in the conversation and not straining to hear or put in his opinion. 

He also joined drama club! Since everyone else was in it. Not for acting; more for tech and behind the scene stuff. It gave him information for one extra topic and was actually quite fun.

On top of that he kept his phone around him all the time – always ready for someone to text. He didn’t mind when they didn’t. It was just he wanted the others to know that if they messaged him they’d most likely get an answer straight away, which boosts the chances of getting messages in the first place. 

If he succeeded at all of these Phases then surely no one would want to replace him… right? Phase One and Two made him unique so therefore hard to replace and Phase Three and Four made sure he was always part of the conversation. 

But only two phases were actually working. That was fine though! (It wasn’t. It really, really wasn’t.)

And maybe he made too many casual comments. Maybe he made too many jokes. Maybe he was being too obvious about his fear of being replaced. It didn’t really matter how but someone put two and two together and then told the rest. 

It was Jeremy who come to him first about the issue – believing he was the sole reason Michael had these Phases. (They didn’t know about the Phases specifically, just that there was something wrong.) Michael didn’t necessarily believe it was just Jeremy but did have to admit that Jeremy played a role in his setting up the Phases.

But it was okay. And for the first time in a while he actually means it. It was okay because Jeremy apologised. He had so many times before but this time it felt like they were actually progressing. Michael actually believed it this time when Jeremy promised that he wouldn’t just leave again. Although, Michael did ask Jeremy not to promise because as much as he hated the idea – sometimes friends just grew apart. And that was fair. He didn’t want Jeremy to feel trapped. (Both were crying throughout the whole discussion.)

It turns out that Jeremy has the same fears as him. Different reasons as to why those fears exist but they’re basically the same. Both worried that the other – as well as everyone else in the group – will realise how bad a person they are and leave them. And while it didn’t fix everything it was a step in the right direction. And Jeremy assuring Michael that he loved being around him was something that Michael was sure to remind himself of whenever his thoughts got a little too dark.  
It seemed like it was Jeremy that started it but throughout the week the rest of the group all came to talk to him at some point. They all had their own problems and were all worried that everyone in the group would abandon them and after hearing that it made Michael feel a little less worried. He had to admit that he felt closer to all of them now. 

He made sure they all knew they could talk to him if ever an issue was bothering them and they made sure he knew that he could talk to them.

And things felt a little better after all that. His Phases didn’t control his life or his interactions with his friends as much. After talking to everyone he realised that his Phases should be more of a support to fall back on when he wasn’t feeling good about himself. That maybe his true goal should be getting to the point where he didn’t need something special so that people would want to be his friend and that they’d just like him for his personality. 

And eventually? Maybe he’d reach that goal. For now, though? He was content to sit and watch a stupid movie with his friends. 

It wasn’t perfect, but it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey also if you guys want me to write the scenes where all the people in the Squip Squad come and talk to Michael just ask and I'll try my best to do it. Or maybe if you want me to write something like this but in the other characters' point of views ask and again - I'll try my best.


End file.
